All Shields Break
by Zaphkiell
Summary: After The Breach, JNPR is called upon to finish what they started. A village calls for the aid of Huntsmen; the same village that guards the key to the Lotus' and the Hammer's past: one event, two souls, a seemingly unbreakable bond. An evil stirs close to home, challenging our heroes in the making; only...at what point do shields sworn to protect, turn into swords meant to cut?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First time trying this out. Image credit to so-bin. Feel free to leave a review, criticism welcome. Enjoy.**

The blow came down hard and fast, aimed for the young man's chest. He'd seen this coming however, a move she'd used time and time again. He was prepared, he raised his shield and blocked the incoming attack. Eyeing an opening he thrust his sword forward, determined to strike her square in her chest, but she wasn't called the Goddess of Victory for nothing. With inhuman speed she easily parried the blow with her own shield, her weapon changing form into that of her trusted spear. She thrust forward, aiming for his sword arm, Jaune side-stepped the attack and slashed diagonally at her. She parried once again and moved to strike. Jaune raised his shield, but the attack was a feint. Pyrrha slid her leg behind his ankle and swiped, throwing him onto the ground as she pointed the tip of her blade against his throat.

"Not bad, but you still have a long way to go, Jaune." Said the smiling goddess, her armor glinting in the moonlight. They had been practicing on the rooftop at night for some time now, ever since he'd told her of his false entry into Beacon. Instead of shunning him or berating him like he thought she would, she accepted him and was willing to train him, to make him earn his spot there in a sense. Their practice proved fruitful, Jaune was now easily capable of holding his own against a Grimm and was even able to stand toe to toe with some of his fellow Hunters in training, though he was still leagues behind the woman before him.

"Yeah I know, thanks for the help though Pyrrha", the blonde said as he reached for her outstretched hand; taking hold of it Jaune noticed the subtle softness of her hand, something he didn't expect from a warrior such as herself. He traced her palm with his thumb, testing if the softness was universal throughout. Perhaps he held it for too long contemplating this, noticing the small shade of pink on his partner's face, Jaune quickly released her, his own face feeling a bit hot.

"Ahem, so Jaune ready to move onto Aura training?". _Damn Aura practice, there isn't a thing I hate more in the world right now_ , the boy thought. Jaune was utterly pathetic when it came to Aura, in fact he hardly knew it existed before Pyrrha unlocked his own for him. Despite saying he had an immense amount of it, he himself was never able to manifest it into more than the passive shield present for all Aura users. _I don't even have a Semblance for all we know._

"Hey Pyr, how about we just skip the Aura stuff for today? I'm not really feeling up to it."

"Jaune are you sure? I understand you can get frustrated at times but this is something we need to work on. If we want to find your Semblance and help give you another fighting edge this is something we need to overcome." The redhead beamed at him, but the smile did little to heighten his mood.

"Sorry Pyrrha, just not today ok? How about we head back and call it a day?"

She hesitated before slowly nodding her head. It wasn't the first time he'd been difficult, still Jaune couldn't help but feel even worse as he saw a hurt look creep upon his partner's face. _And now I feel like crap, let me just get to bed and I'll make it up to her tomorrow._

As the duo entered the locker room to put away their equipment Jaune couldn't help but remember his first time in the room, the opening day of Beacon where he met both Pyrrha and the ever illustrious Weiss Schnee. The instant she offhandedly mentioned him as "a cute boy" he began to fall for her. Sadly his attempts at wooing her fell through, he never so much as managed to catch a passing glance from her. His compliments were met with harsh rebuttals and she'd berate him on his lackluster performance in class. In the end it was the new guy, Neptune, that managed to win her affection. Jaune was devastated at this fact at first, but after meeting and talking to the guy the night of the dance he realized that maybe he wasn't too bad of a dude. Thus Jaune gave up his quest for the icy girl, content to let another try in his stead. However The Ice Queen, as other so often put it, was but just one of the pair of incredible women he met that day. The other was his faithful partner and team member Pyrrha Nikos.

A small smile curled on Jaune's lips as he recalled the affair. _I must have sounded like a complete idiot. I can't believe I tried hitting on her and crap seconds after I met her. To be fair there's no way I could have known who she was, cereal promotions be damned._ Pyrrha Nikos, what does this name mean to Jaune? She's his partner sure, but surely there must be more. She's strong, incredibly so, and breathtakingly beautiful; her emerald eyes especially. The glint of her dual gems was a sight to behold, the pools of green are vivid no doubt. She's kind as well, compassionate but never overbearing, she cares for her friends deeply this Jaune knew. _And I took that concern and tossed it out the window a few minutes ago didn't I? Damn that was a dick move. But I mean she'll get over it right? Couldn't have been that bad, I mean it's not like I'm her lover and I just scorned her feelings or anything._

A small sigh escaped from his mouth. _A lover huh? I wonder if Pyrrha has a guy she likes. Sure she didn't get asked to the dance by anyone but surely even she can have a crush right?_ Jaune thought about this for a minute, replaying their encounters in his mind. Maybe he could piece something together through what they've said to each other. " _That's what I like about you: when we met, you didn't even know my name; you treated me like anyone else."_ The quote roused a little something in him for a second. _"I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with-someone who just saw me for me."_

 _The kind of guy you wished had been there with you huh?_ Jaune's heart began to beat a little faster as he played with the idea. _Pyrrha and I, could that be a thing? Would it be a thing? Should it? There's no way someone like her could see anything in someone like me. Besides we're teammates, if anything like that were to happen and it went south there's no way our relationship would ever recover and that would end up hurting our performance. I can't think of her that way, I shouldn't, not as her leader, not as her partner for the next 4 years. But it would be nice I gotta admit, actually it'd be really damn awesome._

"Jaune are you ready to head back? You've been over here for a while now, is everything alright?"

He lost track of time and his thoughts. Jaune rose and began to look Pyrrha over; she was gorgeous no doubt, and had curves in all the right places. Her hair was a fiery crimson that contrasted greatly with the milky white of her unblemished skin. Couple that with the striking emeralds that adorned her face and you had a woman worthy of the term Goddess; _what a woman indeed. And I played at the thought of us being a thing? No way in hell._

"Jaune?"

He was knocked out of his trance. His partner's face had a small tint of red on her cheeks. Jaune hadn't realized how long he'd been staring at her, almost hungrily. He quickly turned away, trying to hide the blush now rising on his own face. He quickly put his remaining things into the locker and turned to face her.

"Sorry about that Pyr, lost in my thoughts for a bit ya know? How about you, all set?" He smiled as wide as he could, hoping to dispel the slight awkwardness between them.

Pyrrha let loose a soft giggle. "I'm fine, it is getting late though. I expect Ren and Nora are already asleep." She gestured for the two of them to exit the room. As they exited the area and made their way back to their room, Jaune couldn't help but notice the small sway of her hips as she walked. It entranced him.

"You know Jaune I was thinking, since you've been having trouble lately with Aura, how about I show you some of the techniques they taught me back in Mistral? They're quite different from the ones taught in Vale, but I think you'll be able to manage. What do you say?" This is what Jaune liked about Pyrrha above almost everything else. She believed in him and unlike others who just left him alone when asked, Pyrrha pressed her thoughts and ideas on him. She wouldn't give up on him or let him alone even if he asked, at least not for long, and for this Jaune was grateful.

"Sure Pyr, that sounds pretty good. I'll put my all into this one, I won't let you down promise." Confident in his future prospects Jaune smiled, his eyes then widened in awe of the captivating smile on Pyrrha's face. She looked happier than ever before. _This is what I like the most about her though, her smiling face._

"Alright I'll hold you to that." The girl beamed as she turned away and walked a bit faster in the direction of the dorms. "How about a small race?" Now that was something Jaune could get behind.

"You sure? I did grow up with seven sister's ya know? They drove me ragged all over the place. I've built up quite the stamina by now. You ready for that Pyr?" Jaune puffed up his chest. Stamina was one thing, but could he match the speed of _The_ Pyrrha Nikos. _Probably not._

"Jaune, I _**am**_ the Goddess of Victory." A sly smile danced upon her lips. Pyrrha wasn't the type to gloat, but there was a small fire in her eyes.

"Then lets test that shall we? I'll toss a coin, when it lands let loose."

"Fine by me." There was a real fire in her eyes now.

Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold coin, a woman with a spear on its obverse and a large shield with two arches on its reverse. Jaune tossed the coin into the air, readied his stance and watched it closely. It reached the apex of its flight and began to fall. Halfway to the ground Jaune began to count its descent. _Best get ready Pyr. Five...four...three...two...what the fuck?_ To Jaune's surprise the coin stopped midair, refusing to fall to the ground. Confused, Jaune turned to Pyrrha but the girl simply had a devilish smile plastered on her face. "Pyrrha, you see that…" _*clink*_ The sound cut him off, leaving him unable to finish his sentence. The sound of the coin hitting the ground echoed in his ears. Before he could react Pyrrha dashed forward with monstrous speed.

 _Did she not see that? The coin was floating in midair for crying out loud. Maybe I'm just tired...oh fuck the race!_ With that Jaune bolted from his position. The redhead was still in view, she was fast, but Jaune was confident he could catch up, maybe. _What was that thing we tried the other day? Aura infusion with your legs to increase speed. I'm not too sure I'll catch up at this rate so let's give it a shot._ As he ran Jaune tried to focus and summon his Aura to him. He began to glow a faint white. _We're getting there alright._ Concentrating on his legs he began to pick up speed. The glow intensified around his legs, now almost a blinding white. With that he was quickly closing in on his partner. _Now this is what I'm talking about._

As Jaune looked up from his legs he noticed his partner had her head turned in his direction. A wide smile covered her face, her eyes wide discs. He had finally done it. Weeks of training and he had finally managed to use his Aura as more than just a shield, and Pyrrha couldn't be happier.

"I knew you could do it if you tried!" The girl yelled from in front of him, ecstatic at his achievement. Though for all the spartan's awareness she was perhaps a bit too distracted to notice the wet floor sign in front of her, accompanied by a pool of water.

"Pyrrha look out!" Jaune cried out but a second too late. Pyrrha slipped on the puddle and came crashing down. Damn, _I hope she's okay. Wait how do **I** slow down? _ Though Jaune had managed to manifest his Aura, he was in no way capable of controlling it at will just yet. Likewise he too ran over the puddle and came crashing to the ground. He thrust his hands out in front of him, closed his eyes, and braced for impact. He just managed to catch himself before he landed on a disoriented Pyrrha. As he opened his eyes he came face to face with a sea of green staring back at him.

 _Whoa, I'm not sure what happened, but I'm not complaining with this beautiful sight in front of me. Wait no, toss out the thoughts Arc._ Still Jaune couldn't help but stare back at his partner's luminescent eyes. It was then he realized he was on top of her, arms outstretched just enough to avoid a collision. Her face was close to his own, dangerously so.

"J-Jaune? Are you alright?" She asked. Her breath collided with his face. It was warm and had a sweet smell. Jaune felt his heartbeat rise.

"I should be asking you that Pyrrha...uhh...are you okay?" He couldn't hide the redness creeping upon his face.

"I'm fine Jaune, just a slip is all...you managed to use your Aura though! Ha-ha...ha..." Pyrrha's face was now a shade of red not unlike like that of her hair. Her heart rate increased and her she slowed her breathing until it became a bit strained. With their faces so close she didn't want to discomfort him.

Jaune on the other hand was frozen, focused on something else entirely. _She smells good. Did Pyrrha always smell this good? Alright this is too stimulating, I mean I don't mind but Pyrrha sure as hell does. Hell her breathing is irregular._ With that Jaune slowly raised himself and offered his hand to help his partner, taking one last quick whiff of her scent. "Sorry Pyr, I…uh…Should have said something sooner."

"Its fine Jaune, I don't mind. What's important is that you managed to take control of your Aura! Even if it was only for a little bit." His partner held a wide grin, obviously pleased at the outcome of the race.

"Yeah I guess I did. It felt good, the speed was incredible. But uh slowing down was a different challenge altogether." The blond scratched the back of his head. He felt content and already wanted to try again.

Pyrrha let a small giggle escape her lips. "You'll get more control with time I'm sure. Those Mistral techniques I mentioned should come in handy." She jumped with joy, excited at the prospect of Aura training with actual results this time. "But now we really should be getting back, and uh…no more races." A small blush formed across her face.

Jaune noticed this and quickly turned to face back to the direction of the dorms once more. "Yeah, none of that. And um Pyrrha...thanks for all your help." The redhead smiled and nodded her head in appreciation. The pair then made their way to their room. Chatting about Jaune's various sisters and stamina training along the way.

The next morning started out hectic enough. Jaune was rushing around the room, making sure they had packed everything they needed. Nora was jumping repeatedly on her bed and yelling something about not wanting to miss breakfast at an overwhelmed Ren as the poor boy tried his hardest to calm her down. Pyrrha was calm and collected as always, she simply sat at her desk already clothed in her armor watching the scene unfold. As Jaune finally reached the end of his checklist he looked at his team. The three stared back and, after a few moments, nodded their heads in unison. Jaune looked down at his scroll and searched for the message he had received moments before.

 **Alert! Important transmission as follows: Re-assignment: Investigate recent reports of suspicious activity in the nearby village of Pearl. While reports indicate there is not an apparent threat of Grimm, Hunters and Huntresses are to remain vigilant and keep weapons at the ready. An airship has already been prepared. Your team is to gather themselves and report for sendoff at 0700. Enclosed is a file with further instructions, be sure to examine the file once aboard the airship. Best of luck to you and your team, good hunting.**

The village of Pearl. Jaune didn't know much about it save for the fact it held some sort of connection to Ren and Nora. Nora didn't seem too concerned with the village, instead she was excited at the prospect of hunting and killing Grimm, or fighting in general, if possible. Ren on the other hand was slightly more agitated at the news of the location of the mission. They had been called to visit the village before on a previous assignment, but were cut short as the city came under attack by Grimm. Jaune clearly remembered his teammate's, for lack of a better term, eagerness to visit Pearl. What resided there remained a mystery, but whatever it was held importance to this normally tranquil young man.

With everything prepared Team JNPR headed out into the courtyard to board the ship and begin their mission. It had been a while since the last one but the team was ready for the challenge. Jaune pulled Ren aside as he motioned for the two girls to enter the ship.

"Ren, looks like we finally get to visit the village after all. I don't know the details about your relationship to it but, I'll help in any way I can once we're there alright?" Ren nodded his appreciation and then proceeded to board the ship as Jaune followed after him. Nora was already seated and gesturing vividly to her closest friend to sit beside her. Her excitement could easily be seen as the restraints of the chair hardly held her back. Jaune himself sat beside Pyrrha but his attention was still focused on his stoic teammate. _Don't worry buddy, we're here for you, all of us._ Still, Jaune couldn't help but shake the feeling that had entered his mind. What was so important about the village that caused Ren to be apprehensive? What would they find there? A hand rested on Jaune's shoulder as he turned to face his smiling partner.

"Everything alright?"

 _She's as vigilant as ever I suppose. Whatever we find, can't be too difficult to deal with if we have Pyrrha with us._

"I'm fine thanks, still kinda annoyed I didn't get much sleep though." Pyrrha merely laughed in response. Jaune couldn't help but feel at ease with his partner laughing beside him. He'd need that in the coming hours if he was to make it through the flight in one piece. _Damn airships, damn motion sickness._ He turned one last time to look towards Beacon as the bulkhead closed, and then they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting, assuming you were waiting of course. University work went into high gear and what not. Well here's the next chapter, compliment/criticize as you wish. Enjoy.**

* * *

" _Miss Nikos over here! Here, here! Smile for the camera!"_ An utterly ecstatic man with a large camera yells at the young champion from just a few yards away. Pyrrha smiles weakly, tired from the events that just took place, thankfully it proves enough to placate the man. However the action draws the attention of a few other stadium-goers.

" _Miss Nikos how about you show us a little something with those weapons of yours? Come on give us a few moves! Oh and you don't mind if we take a few photos do you?"_ Several cameramen surround Pyrrha as she tries to exit the stadium; every single one jumping and trying to get ahead of one another, eager to take a few shots of her. Their asking is simply a formality however, seeing as they'll take their damn photos whether she allows them to or not. The commotion begins to draw a larger crowd in, consisting of fans and curious onlookers.

" _Miss Nikos please answer a few questions for me! It'll only take a second I promise."_ Shouts a short stout woman. Pyrrha nods her head reluctantly, not wanting to upset the woman before her. _"How's it feel to have won the Mistral Tournament for the fourth time in a row? I bet you're eager to go home and celebrate with your friends and family."_ The young reporter presses the microphone as close to the star victor as she possibly can. The crowd ceases their incessant ramblings, only the faint clicks of camera shutters and quick flashes can be seen or heard.

Truthfully, the bronze warrior wasn't nearly as excited as one would expect a newly crowned record holder to be. The tournament was fun and exhilarating for her, but it left the young girl drained and devoid of energy. If she had any respectable amount left, it was evidently about to be spent dealing with these people. Not to mention that the prospect of returning home, to family so far removed from her they might as well be strangers, did not help in her quest to find a source from which to draw enthusiasm from either. Regardless, Pyrrha presses forward, like the well mannered person she is.

" _Well, it was a very exciting series of matches. All of my opponents fought valiantly and I am honored to have had the opportunity to duel them. Likewise, I'm indeed eager to make it back home to my family. I'm sure they're all waiting patiently for my return. I'd like to not keep them waiting if you all don't mind."_ A lie, but they knew no better; while her family did indeed love her and would make constant attempts to display their affection, they'd often try a little too hard, acting more like starstruck fans than relatives, often resulting in alienating the girl. She tried to smile as wide as she could, hoping her words could satisfy their hungry palates and leave her in peace; they did little to that end.

" _Is that all Miss Nikos? Surely there must be more, you're a world renowned fighter after all!"_ The crowd roared and cheered in that moment, ending the small silence that had pleased Pyrrha's aching ears.

" _Miss Nikos, I have a question! What do you do in your freetime?"_

" _MIss Nikos, how about you tells us some of your secrets? How do you manage to win so flawlessly every time?"_

" _Miss Nikos, is there a man you have your eye on? Surely one of your competitors has caught your attention. They are all handsome and strong men after all."_ A laugh broke through the crowd and whistling could be heard coming from various sources.

" _Miss Nikos, please sign my shirt!"_

" _Oh mine too!"_

" _And mine!"_

" _Mommy I want a picture with her! She's my idol!"_

" _Pyrrha I love you! Please let me take you out!"_

The crowd had grown larger and rowdier. Someone started to chant her name, and the rest soon followed suit.

" _Miss Nikos!...Miss Nikos!...cheers for The Pyrrha Nikos!...Pyrrha!...Pyrrha!...Pyrrha!..."_

"Pyrrha...hey Pyrrha wake up...Pyrrha?" Someone was calling her name, but who Pyrrha could not immediately tell. Her head ached and there was a slight ringing in her ears. "Hey Pyr are you alright? We're almost to the landing point." The voice belonged to that of her beloved partner and leader. _Jaune...Jaune is the one calling to me. Not the paparazzi and fans. It's Jaune._ Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief, she hadn't noticed when she fell asleep, given that the trip was only supposed to take a few hours. At some point or another she did however, using Jaune as a sort of pillow for support. Realizing her position, Pyrrha snugged her head a bit deeper into him, she wanted to feel the warmth. It gave her comfort, but more importantly it eased the throbbing of her head. _I thought Jaune was supposed to be the one with motion sickness._ A small chuckle escaped from her.

"Glad to see someone's in a good mood." Pyrrha angled her head upward to face where the voice was coming from, determined to not leave her little nook. That changed quickly when she saw the shade of green her leader was beginning to turn. Pyrrha quickly moved away, the sudden jerk returning the throbbing to her head. "Thanks, Pyr." Muttered a sickly Jaune. The blonde quickly rose and ran to the bathroom located on the small ship. His hurling could be heard even over the low hum of the jet engines.

"He's never gonna get over that is he? I say we make him ride a jet at full speed for seven days and seven nights! That way he can build up a resistance and ride the skies like a normal person! I mean I'm no expert but I did manage to stay on a Nevermore for a whole week straight as it tried desperately to throw me off...ooh maybe Jaune should try that!" Pyrrha turned to find the one who had uttered such a ludicrous suggestion, but the motion was unnecessary; she already knew who it was. The statement came from none other than Nora Valkyrie, Team JNPR's eccentric bundle of energy.

"Nora, you stayed on the Nevermore for no more than 30 minutes, and it wasn't even in the air." Countering the girl's statement was the other member of Team JNPR and the bubbly girl's childhood friend, Lie Ren. As always Ren was there to help bring the soaring girl down from the clouds and back into the realm of men.

"That's because I overpowered the beast to bend to my will! I tamed its soul forever, placing it in my control!" The girl yelled, arms flailing in a vivid display attempting to show her wrestling an unseen foe to the ground.

"Its because you broke its wings, Nora." And the collected man shattered her dreams once more, motioning for her to cease her movement as the ship began to slow.

Pyrrha chuckled as the ginger turned away from Ren, pouting as she did so. Ren simply sighed and turned to face his leader as Jaune returned from the bathroom, his face now its usual shade of white. "Are you alright Jaune? Those hurls sounded pretty savage." Ren asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank Monty this damn ship is finally landing." The blonde turned to face his partner. "Sorry Pyrrha, I should have woken you up sooner, any later and things might have turned out...disastrous." The thought brought a chill to Pyrrha's spine.

"It's alright Jaune, what's important is that you're okay." She smiled and her leader responded with one of his own. It was then that a voice was heard coming through the ship's intercom system.

"Alright you kiddos we're here. Gotta say I'm not sure what could be lurking way out here that needs a full team of Huntsmen, even if you guys are still in training. But that's what you'll find out I suppose, I'm opening the bulkhead now. Gather your gear and get ready to head out." With that the ship shook as it touched down on the ground. Moments later the large door at the back of the vehicle began to slowly fall, revealing the grassy meadow where they touched down.

"Alright guys you heard him, let's pack up and move out." Without a moment's hesitation the group gathered their things and proceeded to exit the ship. Awaiting them was a vast, serene pasture, unblemished by the buildings of man. The grassland sprayed forth in front of them for miles, utterly flat, without so much as a single hill to interrupt it. Behind them, a clearly ancient forest awaited just a few yards away. Gargantuan trees formed the border where the meadow ended and the woods began. Beyond that, mountain peaks loomed in the far distance, dark clouds swirling near the top as flashes of light kissed the peaks. The group could do little but stare in awe of the landscape, having grown accustomed to the walled and building packed powerhouse that was Vale.

Suddenly the jet's engines began to roar, knocking the group out of their trance. It slowly began to rise, air rushed violently from its twin turbines, disturbing the grass and sending Nora's skirt flailing about. Ren immediately tried to get the girl to hold it down, but the Valkyrie payed him no mind, claiming to enjoy the breeze.

"Hunters, this is where we part ways. Head northeast into the forest and you should reach Pearl within half a day. Also, while scans picked up no signs of Grimm I'd keep your weapons close, it wouldn't be the first time the bastards have evaded sensors. That's about it, happy hunting." With that the engines roared louder and the ship rocketed away at high speed, eventually fading out of view.

The members of Team JNPR turned to their leader for further instruction. The knight was staring intensely at his stoic teammate. "Ren, you didn't mention your village was in a forest, an old one at that."

"You didn't ask, why is that a problem?"

"Depends, did you pack for the possibility of a night out in the wilds?"

The ravenette slowly placed down his pack on the ground, removing from it what appeared to be a large sack. "I brought a sleeping bag and some other stuff, you know, standard camp fare. I didn't particularly think we'd need it though."

"Ok then, Nora what about you?"

"Nope."

"N-nope?" The blonde put on a puzzled look, a slow realization dawning on him. "Pyrrha, did you?"

"I wasn't exactly aware we'd have the possibility of venturing out into a forest. I thought I'd pack what would be the most practical. So...um...no?"

The blonde face palmed at his partner's confession. Slowly dragging his hand down his face. This drew worry to the girl. _I messed up didn't I?_

"I'm sorry Jaune, I should have been more prepared."

"No Pyr it's not your fault. This one's on me, I should have done a little bit more prep before we left." He gave a comforting smile to his teammate, hoping to ease whatever effect his blunder had on her. "Although a heads up from _someone_ would have been nice."

"Hey."

"I'm kidding" chuckled the knight. "Well I packed for a night or two out, I've always loved camping. So, then that leaves us with two sleeping bags and the like." Jaune paused, racking his brain for the only logical solution there was. "Looks like we're gonna be sharing beds." He stated with a wide smile.

 _That makes sense, it'll be a bit cramped but there's no helping it. Wait...Nora's restless in her sleep, and I'll have to spend the night with her in a crammed bag. Monty help me._ Pyrrha put her hands together in a silent prayer, its answer coming soon after.

"Wait wait wait...sharing beds? Like two people in the same sleeping bag?" questioned the normally hyperactive Valkyrie. Her voice now carrying a heavier tone than normal.

"What else are we gonna do? We only have two bags. Ren and I will share one, you and Pyrrha will-" Jaune was abruptly silenced as Magnhild came crashing down before his feet, causing a small yelp to escape the boy.

"Nora?!"

"Ren and I will share one." replied the ginger, smiles far from her face.

"Pardon?"

"Ren and I will sleep in the same bag, not you."

"But that means Pyrrha and I will have to share one." replied the knight, his cheeks beginning to redden. "Nora c'mon, it's only one night, just let…"

"Apapapapap...No one sleeps with Renny but me... _ **no one**_." The atmosphere grew darker around Nora then. Sending chills down the party's spines. Jaune looked pleadingly at his male friend, but the young man merely shrugged in response.

"Don't fight it Jaune. Nora's always been like this." A defeated look came upon their leader's face upon hearing his friend's words, while Nora began to twirl victoriously around the team's resident ninja. Jaune turned to Pyrrha.

"Pyr...you uh...you okay with that?" asked the blonde, his earlier redness now growing distinguishably more pronounced.

Pyrrha had yet to process all the information from the encounter that had just taken place. Once she was done, there was only one logical response her and any other girl just told to sleep together with a young man would have: resistance. _Jaune and I? In a sleeping bag? No, no no no no...we can't, I mean it's not normal for two teenagers of differing gender to share the same bed outside of family right? Jaune and I are definitely not family. And we're definitely not_ _ **that**_ _. Besides, sharing the same bag would mean our bodies would touch during the night wouldn't it? I'd be pressed close to him...feeling the warmth he gives off...the hardness of his trained body...and if we faced each other...his face…_ Pyrrha's face shot crimson at the image her mind had begun to picture.

"Pyr? You okay?" asked her concerned leader.

"I-I...uh...yes I'm fine...I think...but, ah, Nora! I think it would be for the best if you and me shared a sleeping bag after all." The hoplite tried to put together a smile for her female teammate. Her internal plea went unheard however.

"Nope." replied the usually bubbly airhead, now coming to a stop before her fellow female.

"No? I think it'd be fun...I always wanted to share a bed with a sister and you-"

"Not another word Pyrrha. Ren and I, Jaune and you. Simple." A wide smile spread across the Valkyrie's face.

"O-okay." Pyrrha wasn't one to wallow in pity and defeat, but the young ginger had just completely and utterly broke her. _I guess it can't be all that bad._ Pyrrha stole a glance at her leader, her face regaining it's red shade the instant their eyes met.

"Ahem, ok then. I guess that's settled, let's get a move on shall we?" The group nodded and turned to face the daunting forest before them. With one last look at each other they began the march to Pearl.

Daunting is one way to describe the size of the looming arch trees towering above. It is also a gross understatement. The ancient structures towered several hundred feet into the air, branches splaying forth in all directions. One would think the canopy would block out the sun, but the trees were far enough apart to allow gentle streams of light to pierce through, giving the area a surreal golden hue. _Never in all my trips and tours have I ever come across anything like this._ Pyrrha was awestruck, much like the rest of her team save Ren.

"You know, I bet I could knock one of these things down in one swing." commented the ginger, now back to her normal self as she hopped alongside her partner.

"Nora, if you could do that, there wouldn't be anymore wars. We could just toss you towards the enemy and let you go nuts." replied her tranquil teammate, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Oooo, I like the way you think." Nora said, flicking Ren's nose with her index finger.

"So Ren, now that we have some time to chat, why don't you tell us about what we can expect in Pearl?" asked their blonde leader.

The smile slowly faded from the boy's face at the mention of his home village. Concern growing on Pyrrha's own.

"There...there isn't much to say. It's a small village, reclusive if you hadn't noticed already. And it's where my family is... _was_ " the ravenette's gaze fell to the forest floor. "If there's anything you must know, its that they don't take kindly to outsiders. The people there can be hostile even, in fact I'm surprised they even called for a team of Huntsmen; normally they'd handle a problem themselves."

Jaune grew a bit rigid at the mention of the villagers' nature. He hadn't just put his team in harm's way, had he?

"You sure they're that bad?" questioned the blonde.

"Positive, if past experience has taught me anything." He shifted his gaze now, landing it on his bubbly partner as a wide smile grew on her face.

"Well I think we'll be alright. They did ask for our help after all, surely that would ease tensions a bit?" Pyrrha gave a warm smile as she offered her thoughts on the matter. _I've dealt with quite my share of less than likable individuals. They'll usually bend under, certain circumstances._

"Pyr's right Ren, we can handle anything they throw at us. Besides you've got Jaune Arc here to help with negotiations. Name's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue; ladies love it. I'm sure they will too." beamed the young knight.

A small chuckle escaped the usually quiet young man.

"Thanks, you guys."

* * *

The group had been walking for quite some time now. The amount of light slowly decreasing as the sun dipped from the sky, and the tree's canopy blocked more and more of its redding rays.

"Ren how close are we?"

"Not close enough to make it before nightfall. I say we start getting ready to set up shop."

"Agreed. Nora, Pyrrha, you two clear us a space somewhere on the ground. Ren and I will scope out our surroundings a bit and get some firewood."

"Aye, Aye Fearless Leader" replied the saluting Valkyrie. "C'mon Pyrrha, let's make leaf angels while they go do the boring stuff." Said the ginger as she immediately plopped onto the ground, moving her arms and legs in sweeping arcs to remove the coating of aging leaves that lay on the ground. The two boys simply nodded and walked off in opposite directions.

 _I must admit, I've never heard of someone making 'leaf angels'._

"Nora, I think there's a better way to remove the fallen debris." said the hoplite, laying down her own pack and the one handed to her by Jaune.

"You say better, I say boring."

"Nora."

"Pyrrha."

"..."

"So you ready?" Asked the ginger, shooting up from her previous position. A sly grin dancing on her lips,

"Ready for what exactly?" Pyrrha questioned, her interest piqued.

"Ohhh you know, a night under the stars, a warm fire burning mere feet away, cuddling next to your beloved little Arc, debauchery sure to ensue?" teased the bubbly girl, arms wrapping around her bag as she began to lay gentle kisses upon it.

Pyrrha's cheeks immediately grew warm at the girl's insinuations. "I-I wasn't planning anything of the sort. Jaune is my partner and closest friend. I wouldn't even dare jeopardize our relationship by trying something so...so impure. Besides, it was your idea that we share our bed."

"Exactly, I believe a thank you is in order. Well go ahead, I'm waiting." Nora's smile grew wider as she rested her elbows on her bag, and chin in her palms.

 _A thank you? What's there to be thankful for? The only thing this situation has done is give me the opportunity to sleep with Jaune. N-not that_ _ **sleep**_ _, normal sleep. Next to him...in a cramped sleeping bag..close enough where I could...I could..._

"Thanks" Pyrrha quickly mumbled. Turning away to hide her face, arms hugging her chest.

Nora perked up at her response, not exactly expecting one. "Ah, what was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I said thank you" the hoplite replied, even quieter than before. _What am I saying?_

The Valkyrie to note of her friend's troubled disposition, and pounced. Slowly rising from her spot before leaping onto the bronze champion's back.

"!"

"I didn't hear you! You really need to speak up Pyrrha, now repeat after me. Thank you Nora for letting me sleep with Jaune." teased the bubbly girl. Her grip tightening as Pyrrha fell to one knee from the surprise attack.

"I-I can't say something like that!" protested the girl, her face in complete embarrassment. _When did she get so strong? I can't shake her off._

"Hahahahahahaha, c'mon it's easy Pyrrha-Whoa!" she exclaimed as the pair were sent sprawling onto the ground. Now all laughs and giggles.

Ren was the first to return, holding several pieces of wood in his arms. He could only sigh at the spectacle before him. "I thought we agreed you two would clear us a space. All I see are...leaf angels."

Nora released Pyrrha at her partners arrival. "Well we would have gotten to work, but _Pyrrha_ wouldn't listen to me when I asked her to-" she was abruptly silenced as a gloved hand clasped over her mouth.

"We're sorry Ren, we'll get right on it. Right _**Nora**_?" asked the hoplite, tightening her newfound grip on the girl's arm; to which she nodded her agreement.

The stoic boy smiled, quite a mischievous one at that, before coming to his partner's side. "You really should just tell Jaune how you feel Pyrrha."

"H-How?!" She buried her face in her hands. _Not Ren too. Why me?_ "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're implying."

The boy merely chuckled. "If you say so. Let's get to work, I'll help too."

After the trio was done clearing room on the forest floor, they proceeded to lay out some of their provisions. Rocks were placed in a circle in the center of the clearing, waiting to house a warm flame, their sleeping bags placed on either side of it. Ren and Pyrrha had taken to laying out some of the food he and Jaune had brought. It wasn't much, but it was enough to fill their bellies for one night, provided they could defend it from Nora long enough for their leader to return.

 _Speaking of which._ "Where is Jaune?" asked Pyrrha, turning to face the only other male on the team.

"I'm not sure. I was pretty sure he went out to do what I did. He should have been back by now."

It was then that the rustling of leaves was heard nearby. The trio rose, grabbing their weapons just in case.

"Ren, what are the chances he ran into a Grimm?"

"Out here? Slim, he could have run into something else though."

"Something else?"

"He could have run into-"

"AHHHHHHHHH" A shriek pierced the silence of the forest, its nature distinctly girly.

"A maiden is in trouble! She needs rescue!" cried the Valkyrie, lifting her hammer high into the air. They readied their stances, each preparing to rush to the aid of the screaming girl.

"It got in my shirt! It got in my shirt! It's clawing it's way through me! Pyrrha help!" pleaded a distinctly _not_ female blonde as he bursted through the pile of leaves the trio had grouped together. Arms reaching desperately behind him, trying to grab something.

"Jaune! What's wrong? Are you being attacked?"

"Yes! It's an angry, vile creature! Ow! Don't bite there!" With a yelp of pain the blonde unbuckled his armor, letting it fall to the ground as he threw off his hoodie, followed shortly by his shirt. With nowhere left to hide the assailant was revealed, a small golden brown squirrel with a white belly, clinging to the knight's left nipple by way of its teeth. Small scratch marks littered the young Arc's body.

 _That's a...a...what? It's just a squirrel. How could it give Jaune this much trouble?_

"Fear not Fearless Leader! I will remove the threat!" exclaimed the ginger as she readied her hammer and threw it into a swing.

"!"

The squirrel leaped from its position, narrowly avoiding the hammer maiden's attack, and landing upon Pyrrha's shoulder. The knight was sent flying and impacted with a nearby tree, shattering its base almost to the point of toppling the great thing.

"Damn, I thought for sure I could knock one these things down." The girl crossed her arms and pouted, disappointed in her lack of raw strength.

"G-Good job Nora, but um...next time...h-hold back a little please?" eked out their leader as he fell to the ground. The squirrel meanwhile posed triumphantly, a smirk resting between its cheeks. Pyrrha was alarmed such a tiny thing could cause such suffering. She moved her finger under its chin and began moving it back and forth, much to the animal's pleasure.

 _Is this what kept him so long?_

"Jaune, what were you trying to do to this little guy?

"Me? I didn't do anything. I stopped for a snack, pulled out my trail mix and he attacked the instant I did! It was barbaric." defended the blonde knight, winching at the sting of his various cuts as he put on his shirt once more.

"He's just a cute little animal Jaune." Pyrrha smiled, the little creature now rubbing its head against her.

"Traitor!"

"Jaune."

"...yeah I know." He said in defeat. Slumping onto the ground before bursting into a fit of laughs. "Oh man, I'm telling you, he seems cute now but he's a wolf in sheep's clothing. Can we just eat and get to bed? Sun won't be out for much longer."

"But we don't have enough firewood."

"I got it." replied Ren, emerging from the wilderness with a larger pile of wood than before.

"When did you-"

"As soon as our _manly_ leader returned without wood and a squirrel latched to him." replied the ravenette, placing the wood down into the rocky cradle built for it.

 _That settles that then._ Pyrrha inched her gaze over to her newfound friend. Petting it gently. _What do we do with you?_ "Care to join us little guy?"

"!" The squirrel's response was a quick nibble on the girl's finger.

"Alright then." beamed the hoplite.

The group now consisting of two beautiful females, one silent male, one questionably masculine male, and one cute little fur ball settled into a circle around the newly birthed fire before them; Ren and Nora close together on one side, Jaune and Pyrrha on the other, the former making sure he was on his partner's side opposite his arch enemy. Despite the relative silence of the woodlands their meal was full of chatter: Nora recounting various tales in between her partner's corrections, Jaune's recount of his near-death experience with the resident wolf on Pyrrha's shoulder, and small fits of laughter as their newest companion would occasionally opt to not eat the nuts handed to him by Pyrrha, instead choosing to throw them at an annoyed blonde.

"Then you should have seen what happened next. Ren came up behind one the big guys that cornered me, tapped him on the shoulder and said: 'That's my girl you're messing with there, hands off before someone gets hurt'. The big guy laughed and tried to hit him, but Renny just unleashed his awesome ninja skills and took out all seven guys. Then he grabbed me by the waist and we walked off to the cheers of the crowd around us!" Nora threw her hands in the air at the conclusion of her final tale, before moving them around her partner's arm.

Pyrrha chuckled at her outlandish tale. "Ren, anything to add?"

"That one's actually true." replied the young man, turning his head slightly to hide his triumphant grin.

 _How are they not together-together yet? I wonder if Jaune would have done the same if we were in that position._ Pyrrha shifted her gaze over to the young knight. He wore a warm smile on his lips but his eyes held something more, almost like envy. He stood from his position and stretched his arms.

"Well team, I think it's best we hit the hay now if we want to get an early start tomorrow. Let's put some more wood to keep the fire going a bit and call it night shall we?"

The group agreed, Nora and Ren retreated to their bed as soon as the fire's extended survival had been secured. The knight and the hoplite however, were a bit more reluctant in their approach.

"Pyrrha you're um...you're not gonna sleep with that _monster_ are you?" questioned her partner, index finger extended and pointing at the ball curled on her shoulder.

She giggled. "No Jaune, you have me all to yourself tonight. " she replied, a warm smile growing on her face as she gently placed the animal down onto the ground, where it quickly scurried away and into the trees after a thankful squeak. _Wait what?!_ The Mistrali mentally exclaimed, her previous statement finally registering.

"N-No I didn't...what I meant was...it'll be just you and me! Alone, together. I didn't mean it like _**that**_ I just...I-" she sighed. "You know what I meant." She finished, blood promptly leaving her face. Her knight merely chuckled at her reaction.

"Yea I know Pyr. So, let's get to bed?" asked the young Arc, to which his partner nodded.

 _Gladly. I've had enough for one day._ "You can first, you're larger than I am so it's best if you get settled first."

"Hmmm, good point. You might wanna take off your greaves and boots as well, I've already got my armor off. They'll only take up space...and now that I think about it your chestplate too, I can't see it being the most comfortable thing to sleep in."

She obliged, albeit a bit hesitantly when it came to her chest piece and began removing the specified pieces of armor and laying them down nearby. Pyrrha had to admit, with nothing in the way of armor covering her, out here she felt...exposed and vulnerable. More weak than she ever had before. She waited patiently for Jaune to settle himself, before approaching the bag herself. _This is really going to happen isn't it? I don't know whether to be happy or embarrassed._

"A-alright Pyr, c'mon...it'll be a bit of a tight fit though." Jaune called to her, edginess apparent in his voice.

"O-okay." Pyrrha replied. She moved over to the blue bag that lay on the ground, a noticeable lump with not much in the way of loose space evident. Jaune popped his head out, anticipation on his face. He scanned her, eyes moving quickly up and down her figure. His eyes widened as he witnessed her form and dress: no greaves or boots adorning her legs, only a pair of black stockings reaching just bit below mid thigh; her upper body covered only by her bronze colored corset.

"A-alright, I'll turn this way so you can just slide in, we'll lay back to back. Sound good?" He asked.

She nodded, and leaned down to make her way inside. The task proved difficult, having both their backs to each other stretched the confines of their sleeping bag to its limits, leaving both with an awkward tightness.

 _Weren't kidding when you said it'd be a tight fit. This isn't going to work...not in this position anyway._ Pyrrha racked her brain for a series of body placements that would allow for the two of them to fit snugly and not suffer from endearing pressure. The solution was simple.

"Jaune?"

"Yea, Pyr?"

"Are you comfortable?"

"To be completely honest, no. You?"

"Not at all." She took a deep breath, preparing for her proposal. "Jaune, you're going to have to turn around and...h-hug me." She finished, releasing breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Jaune stirred in his position, taken off guard.

"Pyr, you sure? I can take a little discomfort for one night."

"Jaune, it'd be easier for the both of us to sleep. Not to mention we don't want to wake up with sore limbs."

"I uh...can't argue with that can I?" He replied, and shifted his position, placing his chest directly against her back. However he kept his arms strictly at his sides, even resting his entire body on one.

"Jaune...I said to hug me. If you sleep on your arm it won't end well." she was blushing now at her own words, not that anyone could see.

"B-But Pyr...that's a bit mu-"

"Jaune."

"O-Okay." He consented and wrapped his arms gently around his partner's waist. His warmth immediately engulfed her, and the young woman grew a bit greedy.

"I think it might be best if we overlap our legs as well. It'll give us more breathing room." She suggested, waiting eagerly for his response.

It came slowly, as he intertwined his legs with hers. To Pyrrha's credit, it did in fact give them some extra space, albeit minimally. Jaune released his breath, it gently clashed against the back of her neck, sending a quick jolt down her spine.

"Goodnight Pyr" the knight said gently,his breathing slowing as sleep overcame him.

"Goodnight Jaune, sweet dreams" she replied, her own eyes now falling victim to their own weight. It was quiet, and warm, very warm as Jaune's slow breathing eventually matched pace with her own. If Pyrrha could express her pleasures at the moment, it would be the soft touch of her beloved knight, and the pleasing aroma that emanated from him.

 _Thank you, Nora._

* * *

 **A/N: Me again, wasn't sure if I got the characters down this time around. Lemme know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all, here's the next one. Leave a review if you so desire. Enjoy.**

* * *

" _Watch your footwork!"_

Right as the command was uttered, a blade came sweeping from the left with immense speed, far faster than anything the young Arc had ever seen before. Although, 'blade' might not be the best way to put it, considering the weapon was no more than a wooden training sword. It hit the aspiring knight square in his side, the force causing him to drop to one knee as he held his left side in pain.

" _You have a shield, use it. Stand up."_

He obeyed, rising from his position as he gasped for air. He ignored his aching side and readied his weapon and shield once more. The blonde eyed his opponent closely, waiting for the signal to begin.

" _Come!"_

" _ARGH!"_ he shouted as he charged his assailant, shield held before him defensively. He raised his sword high above his head as he achieved striking distance, throwing it down into a quick vertical slash. His opponent met the Arc's blade with his own, the thick clunk of wood on wood echoing in the chamber. His opponent flicked Jaune's sword away, moving his arm back into position to lunge at the boy. He thrusted, the young Arc taking the brunt of the attack with his shield. Before the boy even had the chance to retaliate, his opponent was already striking again, the blow coming from the left once more.

 _Oh no you don-_ the wind was knocked right out of him as he received a swift kick to his stomach. He doubled over falling to the ground once more, quite to the annoyance of his sparring partner.

" _You were too focused on blocking my attack you didn't even think twice about leaving your center open. You need focus son. Do not sick all your attention blindly on the sword, I have other weapons at my disposal; as you just witnessed."_

" _Yes, father."_

" _Again."_

He rose, embarrassed at his own foolish mistake. For months they had been training. For months he made no progress. Their specially designed daily routine consisted of three parts: morning-conditioning, midday-sparring, evening-tactics. Conditioning proved trivial after the first week or so, Jaune's body adapted quickly and soon the physical exercises became easy. Tactics he loved; he enjoyed spending his nights pouring over strategy books and war chronicles, eager to take apart generals' battle plans and find out the flaws. Sparring he _loathed._

" _Come!"_

He charged, this time throwing caution to the wind as he ran at full speed. He raised his shield, laying his sword directly against it, aiming to ram his father with a combination of attack and defense. His father meanwhile only stood in place. He held no shield of his own; he didn't need one, not anymore. Mere feet away Jaune thrusted his arm forward, putting all his momentum into the strike.

" _Foolish."_

His father quickly sidestepped, spun around and landed a powerful kick to the blonde's defenseless back. The move sent the Arc sprawling to ground, landing face first on the hardwood floor.

" _Was that your idea of a practical attack? A move like that would have gotten you a sword through the back by any half-competent soldier. You want to be a hero do you? At this rate you'll only end up a corpse."_

The older Arc huffed a sigh of frustration. What was he doing wrong? His own father had trained him in much the same way and the results spoke for themselves. The Arc Senior was a gifted Huntsman, highly decorated and known throughout the four kingdoms. His own son paled in comparison, even the boy's sisters had more fighting potential.

" _We're done here. Go put the equipment back on the racks."_

Jaune grit his teeth in frustration as he clenched his fists. _Why?! Why can't I get any of this right?! I know the strategy; I have the body; so why can't I ever do this?! Every time he beats me to ground and I don't get any better. No, this isn't over. I'm not finished just yet. I will get better, and eventually, I_ _ **will**_ _beat you._

" _...done."_ He whispered, voice barely audible.

" _What was that?"_ His father turned his head to face him, brow raised.

" _I'm..not.._ _ **done"**_ he replied, rising once more to meet his foe, his lungs greedily grasping for air. His sword was ready, shield raised, eyes alight with fire.

A wide grin grew on his father's face. He turned to fully face his son, twirling his own sword in his hand. There was silence for a moment. Arc young and aged staring into each other's eyes. Oceans of blue colliding in powerful waves.

" _Come!"_

Jaune woke with a stir, heart pacing incredibly fast, remnants of adrenaline in his blood. _Haven't had that dream in a while. Heh, you should see me now Dad. I still might not be able to beat you, but I won't go down so easy anymore._ The first thing to meet his eyes was the full head of crimson hair that belonged to his partner, its sweet aroma surprising the young blonde. _Oh that's right, Pyrrha and I slept together last night._ His cheeks warmed at the thought. Realizing they were still in the same position from the previous night, the blonde attempted to move and leave the bag, but couldn't.

"Blondies up" said a girl's voice, one he didn't recognize. He tried to move again but realized both he and Pyrrha were bound in their bag, a rope tied tightly around to keep them in place. _What the hell?_

"Jaune?" Pyrrha whispered, worry in her voice. "Don't panic, but we're in a bit of a pinch."

"What? Pyr-" he was silenced as a rough kick landed on his back.

"Hey no talking, not till we figure out who you are anyway" said the girl from before. _What? We? Did we ambushed?_

"Who cares who they are? Just slit their throats and let's move on already. Don't want any outsiders finding out where the village is." Another voice, distinctly male, distinctly annoying.

"Shut it Murasaki, we're not killing anyone" she chuckled "Not yet anyway. Asagi, turn the blonde and his girlfriend over, I wanna get a good look at their faces." On the girl's command a rather large and muscular man walked over to where Jaune and Pyrrha were. He gripped the sides of their bag and turned them from their sides, landing the pair on their backs facing up.

Now with a better view of their surroundings, Jaune took the opportunity to try and get a look at their apparent captors. _Let's see what we're dealing with here._ He craned his neck up to glance at the people surrounding them. There was a dark purple haired boy up in tree, sitting on a branch with one leg dangling off the edge, a very annoyed look on his face as he watched them through amber eyes. _Guess that's the Murasaki guy._

There were four more. The large one with bright yellow hair and matching eyes he guessed was Asagi, the one that had recently turned him over. _And I thought Yatsuhashi was big; he looks like he'd hit really hard in a fight._ The names of the remaining three were unknown. One was a young woman leaning against a tree, lazily tossing knives into the air and catching them shortly after. Her hair was a deep black, one that rivaled the night. She fixed him with an unamused gaze, crimson orbs peering directly into him.

There was another girl, sitting crisscrossed on the floor, vibrant pink hair and light brown eyes looking very out of place in their current surroundings. It didn't help that she had a very large sword planted directly into the earth next to her. _Nora's got competition._

Lastly, there was the young girl, about their age by the looks of it, that had seemingly been the one calling the shots so far. She walked over to him and Pyrrha slowly, shoulder length golden hair swaying slightly with each step. Stopped when she reached him, leaning down to get a better look at him. Sky blue eyes meeting his own.

"Hmmm, blonde and blue. Just like me." She smiled, and despite being his would be captor, the young knight had to admit that she was quite beautiful. "You're kinda cute, I might not slit _your_ throat. Can't say the same for your friends though." She turned her gaze to his side, eyes moving quickly up and down. "Oooo, red and green, very pretty. Way to go blondie." She roughly ruffled his hair before standing back up and looking around at her accomplices.

Jaune's mind was running a mile a minute at the new developments and situation he found himself in. Who are these people? What do they want? Where did they come from? And did he just get them all killed? The last one particularly bringing a pain to his chest.

 _Calm down, easy. If they wanted us dead they'd have done it already. She even said no killings, not for now anyway. I gotta figure out who they are, and explain to them why we're here. That one guy talked about the village? Perfect, that village called for Huntsmen and here we are. C'mon Jaune, you're an Arc. You got this._

Taking a deep breath, the blonde knight prepared himself for the life or death introduction that would seal their fates.

"Hey there...um...the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He finished, pulling off the suavest smile he could in his position. The ringleader of the group just stared at him, Pyrrha groaned audibly, and he was pretty sure he heard the raven haired girl drop a knife.

"Do they though?"

The smile faded from the Arc's face, a look of utter defeat coming to replace it.

"Uh, n-no...not yet anyway but they will." He closed his eyes and turned away from her, not daring to look her in the eyes. _We're so dead._

"Hehe" a small giggle escaped the ringleader, quickly turning into a fit of laughter. "Hahahahaha"

"Aoi? Seriously, you're laughing now? Would it kill you to take a job seriously for once?"

The girl slowly calmed herself down, taking deep breaths to regain composure.

"Don't be such a hard ass Murasaki. The guy was funny, I laughed, simple." She returned her gaze to the blonde knight. "So, Mr. Jaune Arc, who are you guys? Your other two friends haven't been the most cooperative. One hasn't said a word and Orange just keeps giving me the death stare."

 _Ok good, they haven't done anything to Ren and Nora; and I didn't just trigger a death flag. She seems reasonable enough, looks like we might be able to talk our way out of this after all._ He fixed his blonde counterpart with a strong gaze, one that showed the knight would not waver.

"I don't mean to be rude, but isn't it common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's?"

She raised a brow at his response, but quickly turned her face into a smile.

"Oh my, how very unthoughtful of me. My name's Aoi. Big and yellow over there is my brother, Asagi. Cotton Candy there is Momo. Dark and mysterious by the tree trying too look cool with her knives is Kuroka, and the monkey in the tree is Murasaki." She leaned closer to his face as if to whisper something, but whisper she did not. "He's kind of an asshole."

"I can hear you, ya know?"

"That's kinda the point doofus. Don't worry, he'll grow on you." She paused. "Surnames can wait, they hold a more personal meaning in our village. Grow close enough to us and you may learn them; assuming you live, of course. Okay, your turn."

 _Alright. We got names, names are good. That's a start. Okay! Time to bust out the ol' Arc charm._

"Well beautiful, as you already know you're speaking to the one and only Jaune Arc. My lovely partner in crime here is the world renown Pyrrha Nikos-" Aoi fixed him with a puzzling look.

"Who?"

"P-Pyrrha Nikos, graduated top of her class at Sanctum?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"The Mistral Tournament's four time champion."

She shrugged.

"She's on the cover Pumpkin Pete's cereal."

"People eat that nonsense? Not the best thing in the world for you, ya know?" Pyrrha stirred at her response and fixed the blonde girl with a knowing look.

"You know about my cereal? I must say I'm glad someone agrees about its lack of nutritional value"

"I suppose, we're isolated sure but we're not cut off from the world. We'll even travel to cities, albeit rarely. I personally can't stand the suffocating atmosphere."

"I see." The girls exchanged nods, then the attention was brought back on Jaune.

"You were saying?"

"Erm...right. Anyway, the others in the bag over there are my other two teammates and friends: the silent, yet wise, ninja Lie Ren and the high flying, pancake eating, hammer maiden Nora Valkyrie." He put on a smile, but his newest acquaintance had anything but one on her own face. _Did I say something wrong?_

"Okay, run that by me again. Lie Ren?"

"Yes."

"Nora Valkyrie?"

"That's right."

"You're positive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"..."

The blonde ringleader was silent, her brow creased in thought. Kuroka had ceased tossing knives, and adopted a sour look on her face. Murasaki jumped down from the tree, landing a few feet away from Nora and Ren's bag as he unsheathed one of two swords on his back.

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!_

"Hey what do you think you're doing?! Ren! Nora!" Jaune was squirming, trying with every ounce of his strength to free himself from his binds. Aoi spun around, eyes landing on her friend's weapon.

"Whoa! Hey, sheath that sword Murasaki! Y-"

"Why should I? Huh? We all recognize those names. It's them! It's the traitor and the outsider that killed my father and nearly tore our clan apart! I'm avenging my old man here and now!"

"Oh no you're not, we never even heard the full story! Put the blade away!"

"Like hell I will. We heard enough." He growled, beginning to pace closer to the duo.

"Not another step!" The blonde commanded. It worked, if only temporarily; the purple haired boy stopped where he was but his weapon was still drawn. The girl wasn't taking any chances, choosing to draw her straight sword in her right hand and a small dagger in her left, its guard specially designed to catch an opponent's blade and parry it. "Kuroka, Asagi, restrain him if he so much as moves." Her brother obeyed, moving in between the angered teen and Jaune's teammates. The raven haired girl was not as responsive.

"I'm with him on this one" she stated, her tone low and angry. "My mother suffered because of what they did."

 _What in Oum's name is going on? Argh! I can't get out of these binds! Damn it._ Jaune's eyes paced quickly in all directions, panic slowly overcoming him.

"Face it Aoi, you know we're right. I don't know about your new friends there, but these two die today."

"Just calm down, we don't have to do this. Let's talk it out like rational people. What happened, happened; but it did so a long time ago, so let's hear their side too."

"No thanks, we're done talking. Kuroka!"

"Hiya!"

"Ren! Nora!"

Utter terror filled the young knight as he witnessed the crimson eyed girl loose four knives in nearly instantaneous succession at his helpless companions. They were sure to strike, easily pierce the fabric and worse; they had Aura sure, but even that would only protect them for so long; there were no teachers to call off the fight once they hit red. If the other member of their captor's group joined in the attack, there'd be no one to save them. And he was helpless, incapable of doing anything to stop it. Was this really going to happen? Were his friends about to be killed over something he knew nothing about? The knight's confusion was only added to when the loud clang of metal on metal rang out, dust filled his eyes, and a strong thud vibrated through the ground.

"It's not very nice to slaughter people you barely know. Are you a fucking savage now?"

As the blonde regained his vision, he saw the enormous sword from before, planted directly into the ground at the foot of his teammates' bag; four knives lying just in front of it. Sitting on the hilt of the weapon was the pink haired girl from before, her light brown eyes glaring into red ones.

"Momo...why are you protecting them?" snarled the amber eyed boy.

"I'm not just gonna stand by and watch you murder them."

"You know what they did."

"I know what they _supposedly_ did."

"Then why?!"

"Because we're not fucking brutes! You and I, no, we were all kids when _**that**_ happened; them included."

"That changes nothing."

"It changes everything! I'd understand your anger if it happened last week, but it happened over 10 years ago!"

There was a brief pause as the angered teen huffed his breath in anger, knuckles white from his grip on his blade.

"Asagi, move them over here." demanded Aoi, gesturing to where Jaune and Pyrrha lay. As her brother reached down to pick them up, Murasaki stepped forward, only stopping as the tip of a sword halted mere inches from him.

"Not one more move. Put the sword away, **no one's** dying on my watch, not until I've heard everything. Momo, keep Kuroka in check."

"Yes ma'am."

"Tsk"

 _Holy...oh man. I can't even tell what's going on anymore. But thank Monty Ren and Nora aren't hurt._

Despite her demand the purple haired boy stood his ground, now reaching for the other blade on his back.

"You really wanna dance with me? You and I both know who'd walk away if it came to that. So are you dropping the act or what? I'm sure everyone back home wouldn't be the least bit surprised if you came back with a broken arm...or two."

The amber eyed boy grit his teeth, he wanted to fight, but he knew better. "Fine, fine. But I'm not letting them out of my sight for a second." he stated, finally giving in and sheathing his weapon.

"Fair enough. Kuroka?"

"Yeah, yeah." she grumbled, spitting as leaned back against the tree.

"Good. Momo, Asagi, sorry to ask you guys to do a little bit of the heavy lifting, but let's get their stuff together. I think they've proven themselves to not be the enemy." She paused, turning to look at Jaune. "Blondie has anyway." And with that the three began to move.

Momo and Asagi gathered their bags and weapons and laid them in a pile next to Jaune and Pyrrha. It was amusing to say the least when the tall and muscular blonde had difficulty lifting up Magnhild, the weapon only finally budging under Momo's grip.

Aoi moved over to the bagged up Team JNPR. She undid their binds, effectively setting them free. As soon as they could, all four were moving about, putting on their gear and getting their things in order. Aoi whistled as Pyrrha came out of the bag, the gesture bringing a blush to the Mistrali's cheeks. It wasn't long before they had everything in order and the two groups stood in awkward silence.

 _I guess I should thank her. If not for her...I don't even want to think about it._ These thoughts in his mind, the young Arc walked over to his would-be-captor-turned-savior and offered his hand.

"Thank you. Really, I'm in your debt." He looked towards her brother and pink companion as well, giving each an appreciative nod. She accepted his gesture, a smile on her face as they shook hands. Aoi looked him over now that she could get a view of him in his entirety, and was a bit surprised to see he stood several inches taller than her.

"Don't sweat it really. If anything we should be apologizing to you all. I guess roping you might have been a bit overboard but things have been different ever since that whole ordeal long ago. We can never be too careful, but please, on behalf of my friends, I sincerely apologize." She bowed, Momo and Asagi mirroring the action. Kuroka merely looked away, and Murasaki watched on, lingering anger still present on his face.

"Right. Well, we never did get to finish our introductions. You know our names, but not why we're here. We are Team JNPR, Huntsmen and Huntresses in training sent from Beacon Academy. We were on our way to your village following the orders of our assignment."

"I see."

"Ha! See? I told you it was the people Gramps called for. They were probably on that ship we heard yesterday" called out the pink haired girl.

"Right you are again Momo. Well, we are…" she paused, a puzzling look sweeping over her. "...did you say you were Team JNPR?"

"Yup, it's an acronym of our first names put together."

"Huh, can we get one of those?" Aoi asked, her curiosity piqued at the prospect.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Why don't you try putting your names together?"

"Okay...how about Team KAAMM?"

"What?"

"Ha! That doesn't even sound like anything."

"Well I don't see you doing any better Momo."

"Oh yea? What about MMKAA?"

"That's supposed to be better?"

"Shut it."

"MAMAK?"

"K MAMA!"

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"..."

"..."

"Our names suck."

"Agreed."

The naming duo slowly burst out laughing, their exchange greatly lighting the overall mood. Even the purple and black pair who remained by the trees held back grins at their friends' antics.

"I guess, we don't have any particularly special name. We all grew up together, trained together, and now we serve as the village's principal scouting, and if need be defense, force."

"There are other groups too, but none of them even come close to us. We mop the floor with them every time in mock battles!" Exclaimed the cotton-candy esque girl.

"Right, but we don't brag and rub it in their faces now do we?" Rebutted Aoi, bringing the shorter girl into a headlock to dispense a noogie. After the pair were done with their little struggle, the two blonde leaders turned to each other once more.

"Okay! You know us, we know you, to some extent anyways; and seeing as you were inbound to our village in the first place, and our job was to come scope you guys out, I vote we head back. Breakfast is on us!"

At the mention of morning mealtime a reaction was finally elicited from Nora and Ren for the first time since the hectic morning began. Nora looking up quickly and expectantly, Ren preparing himself for the headache sure to arrive.

"Will there be pancakes?!" she asked quickly, too quickly.

"Pancakes?"

"Did I stutter?"

"We can make you pancakes I suppose."

"How about syrup? You have it in sufficient quantities?"

"How much is sufficient to you?"

"Lakes full."

"Two or three bottles." Ren corrected.

"Y-Yes we do."

"Then what are we waiting for?! After you Aoi!" she exclaimed, shifting Magnhild into its launcher form and firing a round into the air in celebration.

"That thing's a damn grenade launcher?!" gushed Momo, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, now get your asses in gear and let's go!"

Aoi took a step closer to Jaune, this time with the actual intent to whisper.

"She always like that?"

"Yup, she is."

"Heh, you got competition Momo."

"W-Wha?"

"Alright let's move." On her command the four other warriors from Pearl darted off into the trees in the direction of their home. "I'll go a bit slower than those guys. I'm sure Ren…" She paused, waiting for permission/acknowledgement from him to use his name so casually considering the circumstances. He nodded, and she continued. "...here knows the way, but hey, you guys are new, why not chat along the way?" With that the blonde herself darted up and forward a few trees, stopping high in the branches and leaning against a trunk as she waited for them. Jaune met her eyes and gestured to his team, she nodded, understanding his intentions.

The members of Team JNPR turned to their leader, awaiting instructions. Jaune turned his gaze to each one, stopping on Ren.

"Ren, Nora...I-I'm sorry. I was an idiot for putting you both in such danger. I should have been more vigilant. I-I should have set up watches...and I should have done more when...when-"

"Jaune, it's okay." replied his stoic teammate as he placed his hand on his leader's shoulder. "I knew what they were like, what they were liable to do. But I hid it from you. If anyone's at fault it's me."

"No Ren-"

"I think there isn't any one person responsible for what happened." countered Pyrrha, a warm smile on her face. "We all could have done more. What's important is that we watch out for each other from here on out. Not everyone will be as accepting as Aoi, and these people clearly do not like us."

"What Pyrrha said! And I mean c'mon, worst comes to worst I'll just hit 'em with the hammer."

"That might actually work Nora" chuckled the blonde knight. His mood vastly improved. "But believe me you guys, I won't let something like that happen again. I swear on my name." They nodded, his message conveyed.

"Now, on to more pressing matters. Are we going to get going anytime soon? I was promised pancakes and I **will** get pancakes."

The whole team laughed together, the tension from what just occurred long behind them.

"Alright, Ren, lead the way." At their leader's command they moved out, though they weren't quite as adept at jumping through the treetops. Instead they chose to run along the ground, jumping over overgrown trunks and other hazards as needed. As they passed under their newest friend, the blonde girl dropped from the trees, landing next to her blonde counterpart as she began running alongside them.

"Hey."

"Hi"

"I wanna apologize one last time on Murasaki's behalf."

"You really don't have too."

"No, I do. He wasn't himself back there, I mean sure he can be a bit of a headache but not like that. Even I've never seen him so angry." she paused, a frown creeping on her face. "The loss of his father hit him hard, I don't think he ever fully recovered. The same goes for Kuroka, but well...she still _has_ her mom around."

"I see." _I can't even begin to imagine the pain of losing a parent. Especially not at such a young age._

"Just don't...don't hold it against them."

"There's no hard feelings." Ren and Nora stated simultaneously. They gave the girl the widest smiles they could.

 _If what I understand is right, they too had a hand in what happened. You guys...what can I do to help?_

"So! You guys are Hunters, what's it like? Attending a school to train warriors I mean."

The four members exchanged looks before responding.

"It's a lot more normal than you'd think."

"Oh really, how so?"

"I mean for one, food fights in the cafeteria are a thing."

"Hey we won that for the record!" declared a disgruntled Nora. "We had them on the ropes the whole time, just because Ruby thinks she was all cool turning into a speeding bullet proves nothing."

"Uh-huh...sore loser that one is huh?"

"Hey!"

"Hahaha I'm joking." the blonde girl defended, the bubbly hammer maiden however was not so easily swayed, slowly lifting her precious hammer higher. "No seriously I didn't mean it, please don't hit me with that thing, it looks like it'd really hurt."

"It does"

Aoi shuddered at the thought "Ouch, anything else?"

"Hmm, there was a school dance, there's even boring professors and essays to write. I'd say it's pretty fun overall though. I have no regrets in entering." the knight finished, a proud look on his face. "What about Pearl? What's it like living in this forest?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough. If I had to say anything...a little bland. It's the same faces day in and day out. Then again that's pretty hypocritical coming from this girl who can't stand cities." She pursed her lips to the side, trying to draw some information from her home. "Things really got slow since the Grimm were pushed out."

"You guys pushed out the Grimm?"

"From the immediate area anyway. They still hang around the base of the mountain, and every now and then a few stragglers wander into our turf. Pearls a small place, but that only draws us closer. Hmm, word gets around quick. In fact, things might be a little tense when we get there. Not everyone's excited to see Hunters from the outside."

"Good to know." _Hopefully there won't be anymore fighting. Dad, I'm not so sure the ol' Arc charm really works._

"Don't worry your little blonde head guy, I'll keep you safe for the initial waves. I have quite a bit of say with the Elders believe it or not." She beamed at the knight, a gesture he appreciated and returned with a smile of his own.

It was then that the rest of the Aoi's 'team' dropped in around them. Momo being the first to speak.

"Eyes up Aoi, there's a welcome party."

"Even the Chief came out to greet them."

"Things are a little tense. Especially with _**those two**_ , they're the least pleased with all this."

"Obviously. Don't worry Gramps called for these guys, no one says no to the old man."

"Still, y-"

"Quiet. We're here." spoke Aoi, just as the group passed through a thick congregation of trees and other plant matter, and into a clearing that can only be described as awe inspiring.

"Whoa"

The first thing that caught the Arc's eye was the monstrous tree that loomed in what appeared to be the center of the village. It was far bigger than any of the others they'd passed before. It's leaves were a deep crimson, vastly contrasting with the green around it. Large ropes hung around the tree's top, markings on paper and fabric hanging from them. There were holes carved into the trunk at various points, a warm light emitting from within, revealing the nature of the tree itself.

 _It's hollow. They're using it as a building._

Buildings and homes littered the area, made of a combination of wood, brick, and tile. They were tightly packed, but not so much to where they felt suffocating. There were other large trees at various points around the town, their leaves red as well, but all were dwarfed by the monster in the center. Their branches linked together, and were evidently very strong as buildings were packed on top of and in between them as well. The whole place looked very surreal, like something out of a fantasy book.

"Hunters!" a deep voice boomed, drawing the knight's attention from the area to the crowd of people they neared. There was one man dressed in red robes in the center, his arms stretched out in a welcoming manner, graying hair falling down to his waist. On either of side of him were a pair of individuals. To his left, a man and a woman both clad in elaborately decorated armor, multiple weapons hanging on their hips and attached to their backs. To his right, two more men stood. One was considerably aged, possibly older than the one in the center, he held various objects in his arms. To his side a much younger man stood, he sported a mane of pink hair just as bright as Momo's. His arms were crossed around his chest, anticipation present in his stance.

There were others in the crowd, but the blonde had little time to take them in as his attention was once again drawn to the figure in the center as he opened his mouth once more to speak.

"Welcome, to Pearl."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it was only a matter of time before OCs showed up. Apologies in advance since they aren't quite the most original thing in the world. I picture Ren's village as being somewhat homogeneous in culture, hence why all the names are Japanese; Ren is Japanese for lotus apparently. Though I'll probably end up breaking that later. Let's see where this goes shall we?**


End file.
